The White Funeral
'Slaughter In Asgaard.' The Funeral Kal Eckstein, Uli Von Rockenschtein and Erebus brought the remains of Kelda and Saga to Asgaard for their funeral. It was a silent ceremony, with Kal placing the twins on a boat together with their weapons, armour and instruments. Kal and Uli waded into the shallow water, pushing the boat out into the river. Sigrun shot an arrow as the boat drifted away, setting it alight. Kal closed his eyes for a moment because he couldn’t bear to see them consumed by flames again. Gabriel's Announcement Gabriel arrived as the boat was disappearing over the horizon, saying "Quite moving, for heathens." Kal turned and in a single motion threw his wrench but the Host moved as one, each raising a hand and the wrench stopped in midair, falling harmlessly to the ground. Kal walked close to Gabriel, speaking into his eyes: “I don’t want further bloodshed at the funeral of my friends, but you will die with your wings torn from your back, another day.” Gabriel said: "Kal Eckstein, son of The Archangel Charity and Eddie Eckstein." He looked to Eddie and continued: "And Yahweh heard your music and witnessed your miscegenation. And Yahweh said to me: 'Proceed against the bastards and the reprobates, and against the children of fornication: and destroy the children of fornication and the children of the Watchers from amongst men and cause them to go forth: send them one against the other that they may destroy each other in battle: for length of days shall they not have.' " Gabriel said he had brought a gift. He had a six foot stone chest brought forward. Kal was paralysed by the fear that the box contained his mother, Charity. Gabriel opened the Arc of the Covenant in Asgaard. A horrible white light emanated, consuming those who fell under it. Kal kicked Gabriel in the chest, cracking his breastplate. Gabriel backhanded Kal across the battlefield. Kal was swarmed by angels and slaughtered his way through them as he made his way to Gabriel, but as he did he saw Gabriel kill just as many of the Aesir and their people. Odin cast mythic ravens to attack the angels. An angel with a banner of the word of Yahweh held it high, killing Aesir with one hand and holding the banner high with the other. Odin jumped to close the Ark and Odin was consumed by light, turning only to dust. Freya fell as she ran to the Ark crying out for Odin. Gabriel blocked Kal’s way to the Ark. They became locked in a deadly grapple as The Valkyries started to try to evacuate Asgaard. Thor fought bravely but eventually a hundred angels swarmed he and Sif , simply holding them down with their combined weight as the light of the Ark washed over them, turning them to ash. Kal and Gabriel each had a hand to the other's throat. Kal took Gabriel's eye and began to gain the upper hand, forcing Gabriel to his knees and hammering his face with punches. Angels mobbed around Kal, first piercing him with many arrows and then with spears and swords, but he would not let go of Gabriel. Gabriel took Kal’s hand, cutting it off with a dagger even as it squeezed his throat. Eddie grabbed Kal to pull him away from the battle, Kal screamed “NO!” But was not strong enough to resist. He still controlled his hand for long enough to continue choking Gabriel for a moment before Gabriel tore the hand away and cast it to the ground. Eddie pulled Kal to a longship piloted by a man and a blonde Valkyrie to evacuate. The ship fell from the waterfall at the edge of Asgard, falling all the way to the realm of Earth. Kal lay beaten, bloody and missing a hand on deck of the ship. In the sky he saw a star snuffed out. Aftermath Survivors: Sigrun 500 Valkyries Calliope Eddie Eckstein Uli Von Rockenschtein Erebus The Captain of this ship, Ivan Boyka and a blonde Valkyrie Freija Eckstein The survivors started to ask, where could they go, where would be safe? Kal said: “Hell.”